victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Helen Back Again
Helen Back Again will be the eighth episode in Season 2 of Victorious and the 28th overall.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Victorious_episodes#ep28 Plot A new Principal comes to Hollywood Arts, because Principal Eikner leaves for Hawaii. The whole school has to re-audition for a spot at the school. If the new principal doesn't like their audition, the student will be kicked out. It turns out Tori gives the principal a bad first impression, yelling at her for speeding in the parking lot, while unaware that she is the new principal. Because of this, Tori is kicked out of Hollywood Arts, and must find a way to get back in. Trivia *This episode was previously known as "Principal Eikner Leaves". *Yvette Nicole Brown will be guest starring in this episode as Helen from Drake & Josh. *The iCarly cast confirmed on Twitter that this will be airing after iDate Sam and Freddie, making it the first episode to air after a new iCarly episode since Beck's Big Break on September 25, 2010. *This is the third episode to show Tori wearing glasses. The first one was in The Bird Scene and the second one in The Wood. *This is the third time Tori sang Make It Shine. The first time was in Pilot , the second time was in Survival of the Hottest. *Helen's driving, which was never known to be good on Drake & Josh, apparently hasn't improved by this episode. *The bike Sinjin sells to Robbie is not the same one he was shown riding in Freak the Freak Out. *It is possible that Tori will be returning to Sherwood for a while. *Jade is the only one who is not scared of Helen. *This title might possibly be a bit of a play on words. *Ending tangline: "I would consider doing that." *This is a Drake and Josh and Victorious crossover episode, because Yvette Nicole Brown guest stars in a crossover appearance as her Drake and Josh character, Helen, though the word "crossover" is not mentioned in the promo for this episode. *The locker door that Helen rips off has an iCarly sticker on it. *Helen comments, "Whooh! And I thought Crazy Steve was crazy!" Crazy Steve was Jerry Trainor's character on Drake & Josh. *Helen's role on Happy Times is mentioned. This was referred to in several episodes of Drake & Josh. Goofs *In this episode, Robbie is shown buying a bike from Sinjin, despite claiming he can't ride a bike. (Beck Falls for Tori and on TheSlap.) *Beck raises his hand saying he's afraid of Helen, despite saying in iParty with Victorious and on TheSlap that nothing can scare him, he is possibly concerned about possibly leaving Hollywood Arts. Photo Gallery To go to the Photo Gallery, please click here . Quotes *Cat (Pretending to be a baby): "Goo!" *Jade (In her audition): "I love you!" Boy: "I hate you!" Jade: "I love you!" Boy: "I hate you!" Goes on Video Gallery To view click here. References 208 Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes about Tori